Losing It
by Braelyn Rae
Summary: Set during 1x13. Amber's missing, Sarah goes to her brother and sister-in-law's house to get Steve's number and she can't handle Kristina's act and blows up. ONESHOT basically about Sarah telling Kristina off.


**Title: Losing It  
**

**Summary: Set during 1x13. Amber's missing, Sarah goes to her brother and sister-in-law's house to get Steve's number and she can't handle Kristina's act and blows up. ONESHOT basically about Sarah telling Kristina off.**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in regards to this show.**

**A/N: Wow, three stories about the season finale. I have no life. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

It took every bit of self-control she had left to not barge into her brother's house. She remained calm and reminded herself to breathe. Once she forced her idiot hands to stop shaking, she rang the doorbell a couple times. Kristina opened the door.

"Hey, I called. Nobody answered. Do you mind if I come in?" Sarah asked, walking into the home and shutting the door behind her without an answer. She kept her emotions in check, she didn't want to make a bigger scene then she already had. "I was just looking for Steve's number if you have, please?"

Kristina looked dumbfounded, unsure what to do or say. "I think I do—Steve who? Oh, Haddie's boyfriend?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Steve."

"Yeah, I think so…" Kristina said absently, walking to her phone. "I didn't hear that you called."

"Okay, but do you have the number Kristina?" Sarah asked shortly, already tired with Kristina's games.

"Did you call my cell phone?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Huh…"

Sarah reached for her own phone again, triple checking that her missing daughter hadn't called her back. "And the house phone, but um, anyway, I'm just looking for the number if its not too much trouble—"

"I didn't hear it, I was outside gardening." Kristina cut in. "No, it's not too much trouble at all." Her voice said otherwise.

"If it's a giant problem maybe I could—"

"It's not a problem, Sarah. I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to be polite and kind and not say something I'm going to regret later."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Wow, okay, wow. Polite and kind, huh? Wow. You know what? You haven't said anything polite and kind since this entire mess happened. Your daughter's been more polite and kind about the situation then you have, and this isn't even about you!"

"Excuse me?" Kristina exclaimed.

"You heard me," Sarah rebutted. "Your glances and sly comments aren't helping things."

"My glances and sly comments? Your daughter is—"

"My daughter is missing, no thanks to you!" Sarah nearly screamed. Her eyes flashed to Adam as he descended the stairs, looking confused.

"What?" The married couple said simultaneously.

Sarah didn't stop. Her face grew red with anger as her words built up. "You heard me. My daughter is missing! Ran away, whatever, because she thinks something's wrong with her. She balled her eyes out to me, telling me something must be wrong with her because no one else would ever do something so terrible."

"Missing?" Adam repeated, his voice growing worried.

"Yeah, because according to her and the rest of the world, she messed everything up! She made a mistake and you're shunning her, you're treating her and me as though we killed someone!"

"I'm sorry," Kristina said genuinely. "I know—"

"And you know what?" Sarah continued. "She likes him, she really likes him. It was a big deal for her. She wasn't just sleeping around to rub into your daughter's face. She apologized. What more do you want from her?"

Adam stepped forward, placing a hand on his sister. "Sarah, calm down."

"I know I was wrong," Kristina admitted. "I'm sorry. I just… I saw my daughter hurting and I…–"

"My daughter's hurting too, okay? Her entire school's out to get her, half of her family hates her, she's not exactly having the time of her life either." Tears escaped Sarah's eyes as she continued. "Do you have any idea what it's like to hear your daughter, your _fifteen-year-old_ daughter, tell your something's wrong with her? That she did something so bad that she's convinced something's wrong? Let me tell you this, it's heartbreaking, okay?"

As Adam wrapped his arms around Sarah, pulling her into his embrace, Kristina wiped a tear from her own eye.

Sarah shook her head, trying to pull herself together again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just… I need Steve's number. I need to find Amber."

* * *

The end. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :)


End file.
